The present invention relates generally to computer implemented execution of applications using query plans.
Companies typically dedicate enormous resources to implementing software applications. Often, companies dedicate a team of programmers to each application being implemented. Moreover, each team of programmers typically spends a great deal of time on designing and implementing a particular solution. A desire to create applications to take advantage of modern architectures such as the multi-core central processing unit (CPU) architecture make design and implementation of a solution even more complicated and technically challenging. As a result, the development of software applications is typically a costly endeavor.